


For Lyanna

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, Jon lives, Legitimate Jon, M/M, R plus L equals J, Robert finds out about Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robert knows of Jon mother and father. He will let the boy live but only for Lyanna, his Lyanna.





	

Title: For Lyanna

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Lyanna/Rhaegar, Robb/Jon, Lyanna/Robert, Ned/Catelyn.

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon, Joffrey Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon, Ned Stark, Tommen Baratheon, Maester Luwin, and Catelyn Tully Stark.

Summary: Robert knows of Jon mother and father. He will let the boy live but only for Lyanna, his Lyanna.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"He's Lyanna son isn't he?" Robert Baratheon coughed out.

Ned Stark ignored the question as he cleaned the blood that slipped from the King's lip onto his face. "Rest. Maester Luwin said you need rest." Ned stated calmly. Robert's hunting trip didn't go as he planned. He tried to prove that he was the same man who lead the rebellion against Rhaegar Targaryen and won. An rather large buck took his horn straight through his stomach barely missing anything vital. Maester Luwin said he could live but only with rest.

"Do not hide this from me, Ned! I seen the boy, he's Lyanna and that bastard Targaryen isn't he!" Robert Baratheon shouted as he tried to force his body upwards. Ned immediately moved to press the King back down as he wiped away the blood yet again.

"He is my bastard. We have talked of this before. Let it die now."

"Lyanna never truly wanted to marry me. I knew that but I loved her the same. That bastard Targaryen stole her from me along with her heart. That boy, Jon is her son. You protected him for her and for that I can not be mad. I would have done the same for Stannis or Renly no matter how much we distaste another. You love Lyanna and for that you raised her child as your bastard." Robert whispered as he allowed himself to be pushed down. The King closed his eyes as he rested silently for a moment.

"A bastard who stole the heart of your heir." Robert whispered but Ned still heard him the same.

Ned Stark didn't speak as he waited for his punishment. He committed treason against the crown, his King, and his greatest friend. However, Ned, would do it again for Lyanna. Lyanna, the she-wolf who held a little wolf in her which gave her, an early grave.

"Jon-"

"I will have him legitimation immediately. He will be no King but he will be accepted. For Lyanna, only for Lyanna." Robert stated as he cut Ned off. Ned Stark stared at the King with surprise before nodding as he silently sent a prayer to the Old and the New Gods. "Leave me. Send me my children."

"Yes my King."

"Ned?" Ned Stark stopped at the door turning back to find the King sitting higher up than before as he stared at his friend. "Tell you wife and the children. Robb loves Jon. He looks at him how I looked at Lyanna. Do not have him start an rebellion only to lose what he started it for."

Ned bowed before leaving immediately calling for Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella to join their father.


End file.
